


Miss Me?

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [45]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Coming Out, Embarrassment, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler





	Miss Me?

Originally published: 11/23/06 

**Title:** Miss Me? **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: PG **  
**Summary: Don gets a welcome message. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:**    This ficlet takes places after "Confession" and before "Matching".  


   


  


Don rubbed his face tiredly and looked up at the white board plastered with notes and photos.This particular case had felt like it had dragged on forever.And it wasn’t even an interesting case.They knew who had done the embezzlement, they had the evidence.The suspect was just an expert lawyer and had thrown hundreds of legal blocks in their way.Soon, he hoped fervently, they’d be able to pass it off to the legal department and go on to a nice, pleasant murder.

With a sigh, Colby pinned another piece of paper to the board, representing the suspect’s latest tactic.David grumbled and Megan said something under her breath about wasting her time with psychology training when she should have gotten her law degree.

Don’s cell phone beeped and he reached for it reluctantly.It was probably just another text message from the legal experts trying to help him with this annoying case.Instead, it was something which set his heart pounding.

_Case done.In elevator.W_

Don jumped to his feet and set the chair skidding, startling the other three. Before the chair had even stopped sliding, he was halfway across the office.

“What is it?”Megan called, alarmed.

Don got to the elevator, David, Colby and Megan on his heels.He turned and grinned at him.

“Oh,” Megan laughed.“I recognize that look.”

David said, “What?What?”

Colby smiled.“Looks just like a wife waiting at the airport for her soldier.”

“Ah,” David said in comprehension.

Don stared at the lights on the elevators, trying to figure out which elevator was coming up.Will had been gone for less than a week but Will himself had admitted to a bad feeling about this case.In it, he had to pass himself off as a drug-runner with ties to Nicaragua.Will’s Spanish was excellent but it was the kind of Spanish spoken in the U.S. or Mexico, not Nicaragua.He had to convince some extremely dangerous people to believe in him enough to tell him how they were smuggling drugs into LA.Will was completely incommunicado when he was undercover and Don had spent a week of restless nights, troubled by vivid dreams of Will in danger, Will in pain, Will dying.Don hadn’t even had a tough work case to distract him.

The left elevator dinged and Don jumped in front of it.The doors opened but no Will.Two surprised women got out and Don leaned into elevator to check that Will wasn’t hiding to one side.He pulled his head back as the doors started to shut.

He glared at the other elevator which seemed to be going down.

“Hey,” said a warm familiar voice from the stairway door.

Don turned and there was Will, alive, whole, and grinning at him.

“Will!” Don said and with three steps grabbed Will in a hard hug.

“Couldn’t wait for the elevator,” Will laughed and hugged him back.

“Will,” Don said again, the terrible tension easing out of him.

“Miss me?” Will asked, his grin widening.

In answer, Don grabbed Will’s face and smashed his lips to Will’s.His tongue met Will’s tongue coming the other way and they kissed hungrily.Despite Will’s casual demeanor, Don could feel the need in Will’s kiss and in the grip of his hands on Don’s upper arms.

Finally, Don pulled back … to a chorus of cheers and whistles from his entire department.Don looked around and remembered where they were.The only other times that Will had come up to his office, it had been on a professional basis.Don felt the blush that Will seemed to induce rise into his face and the hoots and whistles grew even louder.

“Umm,” Don said, his face hot.“You guys got things here?”

“Go, go!”Megan laughed.

“We’ll let you know if anything breaks,” David promised.

“We’ll try not to call you,” Colby grinned.

“Thanks, guys,” Will said and turned the handle of the door behind him.

“See you tomorrow,” Don said with what he was sure was a totally goofy grin on his face.

Will pushed open the door and backed into the stairwell, pulling Don after him and letting the door swing shut.It was a while before they even started down the stairs.


End file.
